


Wanna Bet?

by SymmetryLocked



Series: Fluffy Angst Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, all in good fun don't take it too seriously, also on my tumblr but I wanna have it here too just in case, anyway, everything is happy and peaceful, post-ALIE madness, post-season 3, the fluffiest of fluffs, those other two ships are like hidden in the background gotta squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmetryLocked/pseuds/SymmetryLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Kane get into an argument on who the kids think is "fun" adult. Based on the prompt, "Wanna bet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven’t written anything for these two in such a long time, I kind of miss it!
> 
> I’m sorry about the quality since I’m out of practice. Started out as a drabble but it got too long so I'm posting it here too. Anyway, here’s some much needed fluff for you all! Takes place post-season 3 madness, everyone is happy and at peace. 
> 
> (This is all in good fun, please don't take it too seriously!)  
> Based on the prompt, "Wanna Bet?"

“I absolutely cannot believe that you think  _you_  are the fun one.” 

Abby Griffin crossed her arms in disbelief, then continued.

“Back on the Ark, all the kids cringed at your name.  _Kane_. Don’t let  _Kane_  catch you skipping classes. Look out,  _Kane_  is coming our way. You seriously expect me to believe they like  _you_  better than  _me_?”

He walked towards her, smirking, and matched her defiant gaze. “Things change, Abby. People change. I’m a reasonable man. I can be fun. The kids look up to me. But  _you_  on the other hand. You’re Clarke’s mother. The kids see you as nothing more than an overly-protective parent, just a mom who worries too much.” 

She wouldn’t deny it, but there was no way she was going to back down. She stood up completely straight in defiance, despite still being too short to talk to him at the same level.

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t be fun. They like me. I let the kids break the rules from time to time. It doesn’t mean they think I’m the strict one.”

“It might.”

She held his gaze, challenging him.

“Wanna bet?” 

Marcus Kane considered it. “Depends on the terms.”   
  
“I bet that the kids think  _I’m_  the ‘fun’ one. We’ll ask each of them to vote for one of us. Whoever wins the vote can make the loser complete one task of the winner’s choosing.”

“I accept your challenge.” He grinned, this would be easy.  _Of course_  the kids like him the best. After all, he’s done nothing but protect them so surely that’s got to count for  _something_.

Abby mirrored his smirk. There was no way she could lose, she knew about Kane’s old reputation, and that some things would never change. She  _had_  to be the “fun” one. But they would just have to wait and see.

* * *

“So…what exactly is this ‘emergency meeting’ about, anyway?” Jasper looked around uncertainly, noting that Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, and Monty had also been summoned to the meeting room. Abby and Kane stood perfectly upright, side by side in the front of the room, while the teens were seated around the table.

Abby spoke up first. “Well, since most of you are here now, let’s begin.” 

Kane continued, “We have called you all here today because we need your opinion on a very important question.”

Jasper leaned over to Monty, whispering, “If this ‘emergency’ is about what day they should have their wedding, _I swear to god_ …”

Raven heard the comment and snickered, but the adults either didn’t notice or didn’t mind.

“So,” Abby began, “We would just like to know which one of us you think is more fun.”

At the silence that ensued, Kane added, “You know…which one of us do you guys like better? Who is more fun to be around? We’ll put it to a vote.”

Kane first watched Octavia’s face change from an bored look to a grin to an outburst of laughter, and in a few minutes all the kids were nearly doubled over or in tears.

Kane shot Abby a puzzled look, and she shrugged. 

“You have  _got_  to be kidding me,” said Octavia, finally regaining her composure, “ _this_  is why you called us up here? I didn’t know you guys even cared about dumb things like that.”

Abby looked up at Kane briefly, then back to Octavia, “We…got into a small argument and need to hear your opinions.”

“Alright then, I’ll go first.” Jasper said, leaning back on his chair. “I’m gonna have to go with Abby.”

“I agree.” Monty added nervously. 

Abby smiled triumphantly up at Marcus, who promptly sent a glare towards the boys.

“And why do you say that?” 

“Because you can be a bit…intimidating…at times.” Monty answered nervously. At this Kane dropped his glare and tried his best not to glance down at Abby’s smug grin. 

“Yeah, you’re like the scary leader guy, but Abby’s more like the mom type, you know?” Jasper added. She’s easier to talk to.”

“I’m not sure about that.” Octavia leaned back in her chair. “I think Kane’s pretty cool.” 

“And why is that?” Abby said, and Kane almost laughed at the uncharacteristic amount of anger in her tone. 

“Because he’s a good leader and at least he  _tried_  combating Pike and looking out for us. He lets us do our own thing without interfering too much, which is exactly what I need.” She smiled slightly.

“I think I’m with O on this one.” Bellamy said slowly.

The adults were now tied in terms of votes and Kane sent Abby that same smug smile she had used on him only moments ago. Abby, ignoring Marcus, now fixed her stare on Bellamy. 

Bellamy turned to look at the other teens. “Kane helps us out and makes sure we’re doing the right thing. He treats us as equals. But Abby is Clarke’s mom; all she does is worry about us like we’re her kids too.”

Kane let out a brief laugh and Abby smacked him on the arm, “You haven’t won yet, Marcus. We’ve still got one person who hasn’t voted.” 

All heads turned towards the last person remaining who had yet to voice their thoughts. Raven. 

Kane, certain that victory was in his grasp, pleaded “Come on, Raven.” But Abby simply smiled because there was  _no way_  she could lose now. 

Raven looked around and laughed nervously at the amount of attention she was getting. “Is this even a question? You guys know I’m gonna say Abby.”

“But why?” Kane was indignant, refusing to admit defeat.

“Because you’re the Chancellor,” She looked Abby in the eye and gave a deliberate smile. “but Abby is my friend.”

“Well that settles it then.” Abby said quickly. “You’re dismissed.” And as the kids made their way towards the door, Abby looked cheerfully up at Marcus. “So it looks like I win?”

“I suppose you-” But before Marcus could agree with her, the door swung open and everyone froze in their tracks as a very frazzled-looking Clarke burst into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, I was out gathering some extra medical supplies we could use when they told me…I heard there was an important meeting?” She looked around, and in seeing everyone leaving the room with suppressed grins on their faces, her confusion only intensified.

“They wanna know who’s more fun.” Octavia explained to her, gesturing at the adults.“Your mom or Kane.”

“Seriously?  _That’s_  what you called us here for?” The adults nodded and looked at her expectantly. Everyone else stopped in their tracks to hear what she would say.

Clarke gave a small laugh, looking exasperated. “Well, I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to say Kane.”

Abby glanced sharply at Clarke who promptly explained, “Sorry, but if this is about who’s more fun… _you’re my mom_. Literally anyone in this camp is more fun than you. Even Bellamy.”

“Hey, watch it,” Bellamy said in warning, but when Clarke glanced at him playfully his annoyance faded away.

Abby sighed and looked resigned, but she understood. “Well, it looks like we tied.” She said, glancing back up at Kane.

Marcus looked amused. “Guess so.”

“So no one has to complete a task, is that right?”

“Well, we could just do something that we both enjoy instead.” 

“Like what?”

“Like this.” Kane swiftly took his hand, tilted Abby’s head up, and gently kissed her, a kiss which she returned eagerly.

Clarke, having witnessed this, cringed at the fact that  _Kane_ was kissing  _her mom_  and abruptly turned towards the others. The group, having stopped to watch the rest of their exchange, began to leave immediately in order to let the adults have some alone time.

“I guess it doesn’t really matter who won, does it,” Jasper said to them on his way out, “since it’s a bit like having to choose between your mom and your dad, anyway.”

And the kids found they had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ I hope you enjoyed (since I know if you guys are watching Season 3 right now you definitely needed something happy in your life) and I would love to hear your thoughts! <3
> 
> ~If you leave a comment I'll love you forever~


End file.
